justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
World Dance Floor
World Dance Floor is a feature that was first introduced on Just Dance 2014 and that re-appeared on'' Just Dance 2015'' and'' Just Dance 2016'' (for 7th-Gen consoles). It is an online mode where players from around the world dance to songs and try to beat one another. This mode was replaced by World Video Challenge on the eighth generation versions of Just Dance 2016. The mode has been confirmed to make an appearance on Just Dance 2017 on both seventh-generation and eighth-generation consoles.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2MDRe9zmuaU Features Just Dance 2014 Basic Game Play With solo songs most of the time, there will be two teams that the player can pick. They can be various things, such as Cats vs. Dogs and The sun vs. The moon. Whichever team wins by having the most total stars from whoever picked it will give those players 2-5 extra mojo points. With duets, dance crews, and on stage modes, whichever dancer has the most total stars gives 2-5 extra mojo points to whoever played as them. Sometimes players can vote for chosen songs to be played on the world dance floor. There are usually 2-4 songs to choose from, they can be sweat or extreme versions, and they are always solo (except for the alternate mode of Starships for some consoles). If a solo song was voted for, there will be no team mode. If a player wins over the others, they will get a 2-6 mojo point bonus. Private Parties This is something that is not available on the Wii. Players are generated to play with a certain amount of people for each song, making a "party". The more people in a party, and the higher the player's score is, the higher the player's level will go. Online Level Players have an online level on their dancer cards which can be raised by playing this. Getting 5 stars on one song raises about 3-5 levels on the Wii. On other consoles, it all depends on your score rank and the number of people in your party. On the Wii and PS3, the highest a player can go is level 1000 (which is written as "Max"), and the highest level on the other consoles is level 9999. There are various avatars that can be rewarded for reaching a certain online level. There are estimated to be 25 avatars that can only be unlocked by online level. Community Unlock Players raise points as a community to unlock new songs or alternate modes so as to make them playable in the World Dancefloor. Just Dance 2015 The World Dance Floor in Just Dance 2015 retains much of the features in the previous game. New to the mechanic are tournaments each month. Players will receive an amount of tournament points based on their increased levels and world ranks. Wii players are now able to partake in parties like the players for other consoles can. They cannot send friend requests to other players like those on other consoles can. Wii players can also reach a level higher than 1000. The highest level anyone can reach is 5000, and if reached, it will be marked as "Elite". Duets, dance crews, and trios are now available to be voted for whenever voting for songs takes place. If a duet or dance crew wins, Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 3 and 4 players must follow P1 of the song. If it's a trio, then players must follow the lead dancer. On the Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4's camera, players can play whatever character they want on a voted multiple player routine, by standing in a certain position in front of the camera. On the remote consoles, it'll say "(User), follow this dancer!" when a song starts. On the camera consoles, it'll say "Get ready to own the dance floor!". VIP Players can play with certain VIP players. The only people who can be under VIP are people working with Ubisoft and celebrities. When a VIP dancer appears for a song, a pre-recorded video appears on the top right, and their pre-played scoring process occurs while the players play the song. On the Wii, the video of the VIP will not play, and will instead display an icon. Just Dance 2016 The features from Just Dance 2015's World Dance Floor is recycled from this game. However, some modifications were made for the game. Tournaments A tournament is completed by playing in the World Dancefloor in any given month. Tournament completions can be used to unlock avatars. Just Dance 2017 The mode has been confirmed to make an appearance in the game. Currently, it is unknown if the features from Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2016's World Dance Floor will be recycled for this game. The only feature revealed until now, is a phase where the players "will get to defeat a boss together". Trivia *The World Dance Floor does not play regional songs, battles, DLCs, or Mashups. However, it will play Uplay and console exclusives. *Players can only play against people with the same console. For example, if you have a PlayStation 3, you can only play with other people using a PlayStation 3. *On the Xbox 360 and Xbox One, the Gold Membership is required to access the World Dance Floor. *On the Wii version of Just Dance 2014, the World Dance Floor is much more limited than on the other consoles. There are no parties or a friends panel and other players will not be seen on the side. **However in Just Dance 2015, you can see other players on the side and parties are introduced to them. *If the player goes on the World Dance Floor under "Happy" or without a dancer card on Just Dance 2014, then a dancer card named "Dancer" will be generated for the player. The card has the Ubisoft flag, the age is marked as 40+, the gender is marked as Female, and a random avatar is chosen. *In Just Dance 2016,'' World Dance Floor'' is exclusive to the Wii, Xbox 360, and the PlayStation 3. *There was a website for the mode that was created in 2013. However, it was taken down a year later. *In Just Dance 2014, your score from the World Dance Floor will not be saved in the game. In Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2016, it will be saved in the game. Gallery Wdfinjd2017.PNG References Site Navigation Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:Just Dance 2017 Category:Miscellaneous Category:Console Exclusives